


Bad Romance

by et345tueo



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, the amazing spider-man
Genre: M/M, Parksborn, Spider-Man - Freeform, 绿虫 - Freeform, 绿蛛 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et345tueo/pseuds/et345tueo
Summary: 你们认识我的室友哈利·奥斯本吗？他曾经是上天的宠儿，被赐予最精彩的节日；他也是上天的弃儿，长大以后被贬入凡间打滚。他是我永远的，最好的朋友。





	1. 彼得的第一人称

1

说真的，我实在应该听从哈利的意见，早点辞去廉价的帝国州立大学物理实验室助手的工作，这样我就不会在感恩节的家庭聚会上迟到，并且两手空空。在教授办公室里整理完全部的实验记录后走出校园，已是霓虹闪烁的夜晚，我不得不换上那身常常被人嫌弃的紧身衣在高楼林立中争分夺秒地荡起来，在路过熟悉的奥斯本大楼时，你们的老朋友沙人和秃鹫试图送给我一份难忘的节日惊喜，成功解决掉这两个大麻烦后，制服和头套都进了不少沙子，我只好又停在天台上把鞋子和面罩里的沙子倒干净；这时我才发现，在与他们的纠缠中，秃鹫的高频声波无情地震碎了我的礼物——一套玻璃容器。

    这就是我现在无法把手中脏兮兮皱巴巴的礼物盒递给梅婶的原因。

记得一分钟前我站在门口思考迟到的借口，还抱着侥幸的心理摇了摇手中稀烂的盒子，果然从里面传来沙砾和玻璃渣碰撞的声音，半个幸存的杯子也没有，真是令人沮丧的一天。

    哦，对了，两周前，我陪好朋友哈利挑选礼物，他曾在橱窗前建议我，一条温暖的围巾更适合成为感恩节的礼物。现在看来的确如此，如果是一件丝织品，即使粘上点沙尘也不会比现在更糟糕，为什么我当初没有采纳他的意见？

一打开房门，我就听到梅婶惊讶而关切的询问：“天哪彼得，到底发生了什么让你把自己弄得这么狼狈？”    

“抱歉，我……一直工作到很晚，又在回来的路上遇到了一点麻烦……”不用照镜子我也能想象出自己现在的样子，顶着一头沾满沙粒的乱发，额头和嘴角尚有新鲜的伤口和淤青，如同一个无家可归的流浪汉。“我又搞砸了一切……”我耸了耸肩，郁闷地把毫无生气的礼盒丢在门口的柜子上。

    “老兄，这是怎么回事？你就像刚刚从地震的废墟中爬出来一样。”哈利端着盘子从厨房里走出来，一脸灿烂地看着我。

    “嗨，哈利！”说起来，距离我们上次见面已经过去半个月了，而自从他离开我们同租的房子搬到玛丽简的高级公寓里去已经有五个多月了，我非常想知道他的近况，例如，他的咖啡店经营得如何，他和女友相处得如何，他的身体恢复了吗？这些年哈利一直在经历一些复杂的家庭纠纷，他失去了唯一的父亲，失去了优渥的生活，就连我们的友谊也受到了巨大的考验，甚至有很长一段时间，他必须依靠镇定剂之类的药物控制情绪。这一切都是拜我所赐，但是我却无法帮助他，甚至连开口向他坦白真相的勇气都没有——我希望对最好的朋友保持忠诚，同时又担心他因此受到更大的伤害和痛苦。与其说我对哈利或我们之间的友谊没有信心，但不如说是我缺乏足够的自信，在聪明的哈利面前我是如此笨拙和鲁莽，如果他因此抛弃了我，真不知道我自己会变成什么样。

    “我看起来真的有那么惨烈吗？”不知为何，望着那张睽违已久的笑脸，我开始下意识地扯起被蹂躏过的衣角，揉着杂乱的头发，盯着尘土扑簌簌地落下来。

    “哦，别把沙子带到饭桌上，亲爱的。你现在应该马上去洗个澡，再坐下来和我们一起用餐。”梅婶催促道，我赶紧停下了手上的动作。

“别担心彼得，这可比你上次在采访时莫名其妙地受伤进医院要强多了。”正走到楼梯口，哈利放下银盘走到我身边，搭着我的肩膀揶揄道。

在这样的距离下，一抬头便触及到他温柔的目光，重逢的喜悦便涌上心头，我猜他一定能慢慢走出父亲的阴影，彻底摆脱那些扰人的八卦记者，过上真正平静美好的生活——我每天都这样为他祈祷。

“你回来得太晚了彼得，为什么不打个电话回来？”玛丽简捧着巨大的沙拉盘朝我们走来，一袭长裙将她的身材衬托得恰到好处，柔顺的长发反射出窗外的流光溢彩，一如既往的神采奕奕，“梅婶她很担心你。”

当她款步至我们身边的时候，哈利的手便从我的肩上一路滑下，而后轻轻地绕过她的肩膀，熟练地将她揽在怀里，作为回应，玛丽也从背后搂住了他，两人相视一笑。

“……”看着这一幕亲昵的画面，有一种奇妙的情绪像潮水一样涌上来，让我一时忘记了打招呼。

你们能体会我现在的心情吗？看到最好的朋友和另一个密友兼暧昧对象在一起，除了祝福多少都会有点不知所措吧，更何况哈利和玛丽简在认识我之前没有任何交集，现在他们越过我这个中间点产生了一些与我无关的特殊联系，置身事外的状态反而令我倍感失落，就好像，同时失去了两个好朋友。

    过了好一会儿，我才尴尬地问候她：“嗨，玛丽，好久不见……最近过得怎么样？”说完我就后悔了，但愿没人介意我生硬的语气。

    玛丽简反问我：“哈利没告诉你吗？记得你们以前总是黏在一起”，她扶着额头，故作伤心地对哈利说，“知道我有多嫉妒吗？”

    哈利不可置信地说： “嘿，我们可不是什么连体婴儿，彼得每天为了论文忙得不可开交，我也有咖啡馆的生意要照顾。再说了，我现在可是和你住在一起。”

玛丽简看着哈利挑眉自嘲道：“听起来像是我的错？”随后她又用修长的食指点着我和哈利，“鉴于你们俩太久没见，现在留给你们一些时间好好交流，我先去看看梅婶是否需要我的帮忙。”

“她最近开始排练新的音乐剧了，是剧院为她量身定制的。”哈利的目光追随着玛莉简离开的背影，我能看出他眼中闪烁着特殊的光芒，赞赏，自豪，和爱慕。我从未见过。

回神后他说：“明日之星，不是吗？”

我忽然不敢直视他的眼睛，只好低头盯着自己的脚：“看起来她的心情真的很不错。”

“但是你的脸色看起来不太对劲，彼得，到底发生了什么？”

   我苦笑着说：“也许是……最近为了论文经常熬夜的缘故吧……”

“得了吧，我认识的彼得不像是会为那种玩意伤脑筋的人。”

 仿佛是为了印证哈利的话一样，从电视屏幕里传来了熟悉而又恼人的声音：“……早些时候，蜘蛛侠和奇怪的生物在曼哈顿展开了一场激烈的交锋，变形怪物被成功击退……我强调过一万遍了，蜘蛛侠就是纽约城的最大威胁，看看这些被砸烂的汽车、破碎的的房屋、被搞得乱七八糟的街道，这就是他送给我们的感恩节火鸡，还记得万圣节那天蜘蛛侠是如何破坏时代广场的庆典和节日游行吗？还有复活节、国庆节、圣诞节、大选日！毫无疑问！蜘蛛侠才是全民公敌……”为什么JJJ不肯放下工作回家享受天伦之乐？我真后悔回来的时候没有顺路去报社用蛛丝把他刻薄的大嘴巴糊上。

哈利双手交叉在胸前，神色凝重地盯着电视，而后怏怏不乐地问道：“所以，你刚才又和那只臭虫在一起？”

“我只是……碰巧路过他们的战斗……这并不在我今天的计划里。”尽管我没有撒谎，却依然感到心虚，“你会因为他生我的气吗？”事实上，我几乎已经放弃消除哈利与蜘蛛侠之间的误会的想法了，只希望他不会为了私人恩怨而迁怒于我，至少，彼得·帕克会是他最忠实的朋友。

    “不，”哈利出乎意料地摇摇头，“我只是难以理解，他竟然对他的朋友置之不理。要知道，这些年你一直追随他，帮他拍照，从事危险的工作，况且你根本没拿到多少报酬……不管怎么说，我觉得他不应该这样对待你，彼得。”

   这么说着，他又开始揉我的后脑勺和脖子了，这是他平时表示关心和友爱的动作，可是今天的我却和过去不一样，这都要怪沙人、秃鹫和JJJ搞砸了我美好的节日聚餐，所以从进屋那一刻起我就带着一腔无名的怒火。当哈利的绿眼睛向我投来视线，他就是在扇风，他对我的每一句关照就是在添加燃料，他触碰过的地方，手背或者脖颈，从皮肤到毛细血管，都在燃起新的火苗。可是我找不到要与之对抗的对象，无法形容那是怎样的感觉，胸口有热，喉咙有苦，无处发泄，简直比生病还要难受。见鬼，有那么一瞬间，涌上某种冲动，想狠狠捉住那只戏弄我的手，我的力气大到可以随时令他骨折，他一定不能反抗，如果再说些伤害他或者自暴自弃的话，他是如此敏感，一定会露出震惊和疑惑的表情，也许这样今晚我才会好过一点。可是我不能，看到朋友难过你也会难过，我一直小心翼翼地维护着我们的关系，正是最佳时刻，怎么能鲁莽地打破难得的平衡？

   最后我忍住扭曲的妄想，侧过头躲开他的手，找了个借口逃离他身边： “我很高兴听到你这么说……总之，我……得去洗澡了。”

   哈利显然是被我吓到了，他不明所以地收了手，不过他依然凑到我耳边说：“感恩节快乐。”

   “你也是。”我扯出一个笑容，回了他一句问候，飞快地跑上楼，进房间之前，我还听见哈利在楼下的喊话：“抓紧时间，别让两位美丽的女士等太久。”

   背靠着房门，我开始思考自己是不是真的生病了——别怀疑，蜘蛛侠的超能力并不包括百病不侵——否则为什么我的脸火辣辣的疼，头也有些晕？之前我的精力都集中在论文、敌人和其他乱七八糟的事情上而暂时没察觉，现在那种疼痛开始翻江倒海地折磨我。

   在浴室中，在氤氲的热气中，我独自审视着镜子里的自己……感觉到心脏……裂开了一条缝……眼前渐渐模糊……我想我大概正在经历一场不可避免的变异，我也料到这次变异不同以往，它会一点一点地削弱我，不然为什么镜子里的那个人会对我露出如此悲悯的眼神？

   我收拾好自己的坏心情，换上一身干净的着装下楼吃饭，梅婶和玛丽简走过来给了我两个大大的拥抱；哈利没有动，他懒洋洋地靠在柜子边，两根手指无聊地拨弄着那些玻璃碎片，礼盒不知道什么时候被他打开了。

   正要走过去和他搭话，却听到他对着那些残骸不屑地评价道：“我早就说过，和蜘蛛侠这个扫把星在一块儿不会有什么好事。”

   我忽然发觉哈利对我的了解超乎我的想象，他总是能利用他的自负成功激怒我，于是我停下脚步，一字一顿地讽刺他：“哦，是吗？真希望你永远不需要他的帮助。”

   “你说什么？”他愣了一下，随后愤怒地瞪着我，绿色的眼珠露出可怕阴郁的光，如果这里没有其他人，他大概会毫不犹豫地冲上来给我一拳，“我什么时候需要他了？他是这样自以为是地告诉你？”

   “哈利！”玛丽简急得大叫一声。

   我马上不甘示弱地回击道：“承认吧，在你最危险的时候总是蜘蛛侠救你的命，如果没有他，你早就被你父亲……”

   “天哪彼得！”梅婶大声制止了我。

   我闭嘴了。

   我猛然意识到，我的恶意又被激发了，我上一次肆无忌惮地对他说出这些混账话，还是在很久以前被外星共生体感染的时候。一开始我以为是毒液给我带来了邪恶的负面影响，后来在一次次的自我挣扎中我才领悟到，毒液并不会创造黑暗，它只是吸收并放大了人类的阴暗面，所幸我及时将它从身体里完全剥离出来并且离它远远的。然而此刻看起来，我心中的黑暗和仇恨并没有彻底消失，它们似乎一直像病毒一样蛰伏在我身体里某个阴暗的角落，等待宣泄的出口。今天晚上我的病毒爆发了，我的大脑一片空白，我脱口而出，我伤害了好朋友，这是怎么一回事？难道又有其他外星生物找上我了？要不然我为什么要在哈利面前提起他的父亲？是否因为哈利仇视蜘蛛侠——也就是我，所以我这样做是为自己打抱不平？还是为了报复他？

   “你……”哈利睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看着我，像在看一个陌生人，脸上露出一连串复杂的表情，震怒、疑惑、厌恶、失望，还有一点点……受伤？他看我的眼神我都不忍心看。

   我想我知道他为什么如此震惊。虽然蜘蛛侠了解他的一切生活，但是事实上哈利从来没有告诉彼得帕克任何细节，他不会说诺曼是如何在身体和精神上折磨摧毁他，不会说当他为了解救莉莉潜入复仇者大厦后如何揭发蜘蛛侠，不会说他和蜘蛛侠如何一起对付诺曼和他的儿子，不会说蜘蛛侠是如何说服他的，他甚至不会告诉他最好的朋友他重伤住院的事和他严重的心理成瘾问题。好像每次出现在彼得帕克面前的哈利，就是个脸上挂着玩世不恭的笑容的纨绔子弟，一个有点叛逆会为一些小事情烦恼的的普通男人。

   “到此为止吧男孩们，难道就连玛丽简也不能让你们停止争吵吗？”梅婶递给我一个责备的眼神，“好了，现在我要切火鸡了，你们两个为什么不能坐下来安安静静地吃饭？”

   他若有所思地问道：“你知道了？”声音带点滞涩，并没有剑拔弩张的意思。

   思考了几秒之后，他走过来顺势把万分窘迫的我按在椅子上，而后耸耸肩说：“好吧，我真的饿了。”他拿了一块看着黏糊糊的扇形甜点放在我面前的盘子里，眨眨眼睛，“来吧，赶快尝尝梅婶为你做的苹果派，放心吧，这是我趁她不注意改良过的。”

   哈利总是出乎我的意料。我以为他很任性、总是随心所欲，没有耐性、常常走极端，我以为我比他更成熟，我以为是自己在不断容忍他，我以为我才是平衡我们之间关系的关键点，结果这次是我让自己看起来像个爱乱发脾气的暴躁小孩，看样子我们都能从平凡的生活中学会真正的包容和理解不是吗？不，哈利本质就是个心地正直善良的大人，只是我对他抱有一丝偏见，我爱他我又忍不住怀疑他，担忧他忽然有一天重蹈诺曼的覆辙，其实我自己也不能理清我对他这种复杂曲折的态度，唯一确定的是，是时候将天真的偏见和忧虑丢进垃圾桶了，毕竟友谊弥足珍贵，而且哈利是如此不可思议。

   那么，是什么让哈利变得善解人意？在和最重要家人们一同围坐在圆桌前分享食物和生活的时候，我一直偷偷思考这个问题。哈利就坐在我对面，大口地喝果汁、啃鸡腿、吮手指，动作并不像你们认为的那样优雅，但是长久以来的沉重、疑虑和忧愁正从他脸上消失，看起来他也在挫折中领悟到了一些人生真谛。感谢他能暂时卸下烦恼和压力和我们一起度过宝贵的节日，虽然我总觉得他狼吞虎咽的样子有些傻气。

   “彼得，你盯着我干嘛？”

“一定是因为你嘴角蹭到番茄酱了，亲爱的。”玛丽简凑过去，用手背擦去他嘴边残留的酱汁。我想，一定是玛丽简的关心和爱让他重新拾起了信心，她是个美丽又强大的好姑娘，在哈利受伤住院期间照顾一无所有的他，在哈利最孤独无助的时候接受了他，和她在一起后哈利也变得乐观温柔起来，真高兴他们能拥有彼此。想到这里我又觉得有些惭愧，惭愧自己的逃避，他需要蜘蛛侠的时候，我没能挽救他和父亲的堕落。

“别在梅婶面前这样。”哈利尴尬地别过脸去，虽然他提到“梅婶”，但是我猜一定是我的视线令他不舒服了。

“我是想说，梅婶做的派果然很好吃啊。” 我咬了一大口馅饼。

“说起来，这都要感谢哈利，今天多亏了他帮我处理这只恼人的大火鸡，不然我们今天晚上都得饿肚子。”梅婶还是不忘数落我，“彼得，你真应该向哈利学习如何踏实工作，别总是让人担心。”

“这么说我可不好意思，彼得是我认识的最聪明的人，他能照顾好自己的。”

果然只有我的死党会在梅婶面前维护我，我忍不住点头。

“我很怀疑，他总是把易褪色的衣服和浅色的衣服混在一起洗，也从来不整理自己的房间。”

“……再说了，他是我的好兄弟，我会帮助他的。”

“哦，得了吧，你们根本就是半斤八两，你连投币式洗衣机都不会用，你连车都不会开，一会儿还要我送你回家。”

“嘿嘿，怎么回事，为什么突然开始抒发你们对我们的不满……不管怎么说，我适应新生活总得需要一些时间吧……”

愉快热闹的气氛中，我看到对面的每一扇窗户都被都亮起了姜黄色的柔光，像是涂抹了一层蜂蜜，那些朦胧的灯光投射在空旷的街道和光秃秃的树木上，驱散了寒意，原本萧索的街区也变得温暖起来。


	2. 哈利的第一人称

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 该怎么向你们描述我的室友彼得·帕克呢？
> 
> 他是我所见过的最聪明的人，我相信有一天他会走到世界的顶峰；他也笨得无药可救，所以总是临近成功的时刻狠狠摔入泥潭。
> 
> 他是我永远的，最好的朋友。

 

1

丽姿提出分手的时候，我正在一家位于公园大道上的裁缝店里挑选围巾。

路过裁缝店的时候感到一阵刺骨的寒风扑面而来，于是我一时兴起。

记得那年的冬天来得特别早，纽约州正在经历我出生以来从未有过的寒潮天气，简直令人怀疑全球变暖是否是一个科学骗局。

“全球变暖只是全球气候气候异常的另一种说法，长期表现为平均气温缓慢上升，短期表现为极端气候现象频繁化，例如局部地区极寒极热、厄尔尼诺现象。最近的超强寒流的起因也和全球变暖有关，北极地区升温导致寒流运动……”我只是想抱怨一句，我的室友竟然在我面前认真解释起毫无意义的专业词汇，真是个不解风情的家伙，难怪格温会丢下他跑去欧洲，害得可怜虫彼得帕克只能抱着参考书度过周六晚上。

我穿上熨好的外套起身，不耐烦地打断了他：“你说这些我怎么听得懂，我又没把成绩单藏起来不让你看。”

“你准备出去吗，天气预报说晚上会下雨。”

我走到门口开始穿鞋，兴奋地说：“是的，约会，和丽姿，如果搞定她我今晚就不用回来了。”

“丽姿？我听说了她哥哥身体变异的事情，她一直在医院照顾昏迷的哥哥，她现在肯定很担心兄弟的病情。”

我没好气地回答：“你就不能说点好话吗？这可都是你的紧身衣友人做的好事。”

他放下了书，抬起头看着我：“祝你好运。”尽管台灯发出的光线十分幽暗，我的眼睛还是捕捉到了他嘴角的一丝抽动。

我讨厌“好运气”，如果总有人这样对你说，那说明一切一定糟糕透了。

   那天的打算是——正如我出门前吹嘘的那样，我和丽姿先随便逛逛，去看电影或者买点女人喜欢的东西，然后去空中米其林餐厅来个浪漫的烛光晚餐，互相抱怨学校里的教授和同学，聊点我们都不太擅长的文学艺术话题，做完这些铺垫，运气好的话我们就可以去开一套房。在上升的观光电梯里，我会脱下她的帽子、抚摸着她的秀发、亲吻她的嘴唇，事实上我已经定好了一间能够看到曼哈顿夜景的豪华套房，保管她一踏上真丝地毯就腿软。

   我仔细对比手里的两条围巾，思考是红色更好看还是绿色更配我的衣服，丽姿拉上了透明展示柜的抽屉，双手撑在玻璃上，“我们分手吧。”

   光滑的玻璃倒映着她美丽的金发和柔软的曲线，我抬起头疑惑地问：“为什么？不是说好了今天一起去看电影吗？”

   丽姿摇着头：“我觉得我们不合适。”

   “不合适你还和我约会这么久？这不像你的风格。”

   “哥哥的事让我看清楚了，彼得是个正直勇敢的人，我发现自己还是常常想起他……虽然他早就拒绝了我。”

   “对不起，哈利。”她是发自内心地感到遗憾。

   我一下子不知道说什么好了。

   真倒霉。一个小时前我还在彼得面前夸下海口，形势却急转直下，没有爱情电影，没有烛光晚餐，没有神魂颠倒的肉体，我的周六彻底泡汤了。明明是彼得破坏了这一切，然而我并不生气，我知道他肯定对此毫不知情，只是想到我现在还得毫无怨言地独自回去和他一起坐在冷冰冰的房间里继续憋我的科学论文，多少有些不舒服。说到我的死党，丽姿的评价不可谓不准确，而且我发现他的脑子还真是好使，什么都能让他说中，什么“兄弟”什么“好运气”之类的，唯一美中不足的是他不肯帮我写论文。

   “先生，请问……您还需要围巾吗？”年轻的店员发出颤颤巍巍的声音，碰上这么尴尬的事情，是个人都觉得这笔生意做不成了。

   “当然。”因为丽姿离开的时候，自动门刚打开一条缝我就感到一股透彻心扉的凉意，我的脑海中毫无理由地浮现了彼得略显凄惨的脸，对我露出了一个模糊而羞怯的笑容，所以我把两条围巾都带回去了，其中一条正好送给彼得，但愿他也能得到些许温暖，后来他充满歉意地收下了。

   没过多久，玛丽简在新年派对上看到丽姿和别人跳贴面舞，跑来安慰我。那时彼得和我正坐在图书馆里学习，当然，实际上是彼得埋头研究文献，我就随便抽了本封面残破的金刚狼的漫画书百无聊赖地翻着。

   “所以……你们俩都被女朋友甩……呃，我是说……分手？”玛丽简听完我的故事，露出了明亮的笑容，饶有兴致地看着我俩，“哇，看来你们真的是好朋友，咳咳，哈利，我真的不是在……嘲笑你们。”

   “我知道你是在关心我。”我分明看到邻桌那个原本在埋头写字的女孩朝我们的方向抬起了头。

好极了，本来只有彼得知道我被女人甩这件事，这下全校都知道了，真够丢脸的。

   莉莉甩掉我的时候，我正在挑选手表，她的父亲刚刚赢得了纽约市长选举，我以为自己会作为莉莉的男伴出席新市长的晚宴，所以我迫切需要一只能够搭配新西装的腕表。

   “哈利……”她垂下了厚厚长长的假睫毛，涂着鲜艳指甲油的食指搭在烈焰一般的红唇上，一副欲言又止的模样。

   “亲爱的，你怎么了？这么严肃？”我的心中顿时警铃大作。

   “我想说，我们分手吧？”

   “为什么？我以为我们相处得不错？

   “当然，你很有钱，而且你对我一直很好。”

   “那……你是爱上别人了吗？”

   她把鬓角的头发撩到耳后，话锋一转：“对了，你和你的好朋友彼得最近处得怎么样？”语气平淡得就像在问“今晚吃什么”，那时我才意识到我们之间的关系在她眼里无足轻重。

   “啊？你对他感兴趣？！”等一下，你们有没有觉得这个场景似曾相识？

   “哈利，你真的……”她愣了一下，随即摇着头暧昧地笑了，这在我看来就是那么回事，我绩点低但不代表我蠢。“哦不，当然不是，别那么紧张。只是我的好朋友嘉莉告诉了我一些关于帕克先生的事情……话说回来，他的确是个有趣的男孩，记得校庆日那天我们被超能力坏蛋袭击他居然敢跑来救我们，他看起来那么弱不禁风……”

   “什么意思？他是我们的朋友，难道你会对我的生死袖手旁观？”

她耸了耸肩，不置可否：“也许吧。毕竟我也不是那种拥有可笑的献身精神的人，而你只是我的男友，哦，前男友。但是我们今晚还是可以一起吃个饭、道个别，哈利宝贝，我希望给你留下最美好的回忆。”她贴着我的身体踮起脚，红艳艳的唇瓣凑过来，柔柔腻腻地吻了吻我写满惊讶和愤怒的脸。

“好吧，你说了算……”我没能拒绝她，因为她是那么美丽、性感、坚强，我为她深深着魔，况且男人都是本能动物，尤其是像我这样精力充沛的年轻人，怎么能够推开迷人的莉莉呢？

结果，我的怀疑还是被这个聪敏的女人巧妙地躲开了，在她温暖的怀抱里，她那些关于彼得的话我也已经记不起来了。

  

我很生气，因为现在的女孩都不按套路出牌。

几天后，玛丽简在一次上流舞会上遇到了莉莉得知了来龙去脉，又想来开导我们。我的天，天晓得为什么她消息总是这么灵通，我看她要比彼得更适合当记者，我是说八卦版的记者。

   玛丽在快餐店的卡座里找到了正在复习的彼得和我，她简惊讶地说：“啊？这么说你们……又同时被甩……不不，我的意思是……”她急忙压低了气息，“抱歉，哈利……我没有恶意……”

   我恶狠狠地咬断了手里的薯条：“我知道。”事实上她的脸已经憋不住笑了。

   “我料到有一天库珀小姐一定会再也忍受不了彼得的无趣而离开他……”

   我转头去看彼得，想听听他对玛丽简的嘲讽有什么高见，我期待他偶尔也能用他对付我的伶牙俐齿回击玛丽简，哪怕一次。但是他没有，他只是一个劲地低着头在草稿纸上写公式，仿佛对我俩的谈话充耳不闻。这肯定是因为他一直暗恋她，所以永远无法反驳她，就像我永远不能拒绝莉莉的要求，看来我和他都是个没骨气的家伙。仔细一看，我发现他还戴着我去年送给他的酒红色围巾，倒提醒了我另一段不堪回首的时光，我真恨不得当场把他脖子上那碍眼的破玩意儿给扯下来丢到哈德逊河去。

   玛莉简继续她的情感分析：“但是哈利……你应该告诉莉莉你爱她。”

事后诸葛亮有什么用？“废话，每次见到她我都这么说。我本来还打算向她求婚的。”

   这下彼得倒是反应过来了，我甚至看见草稿纸都被他的圆珠笔噗地划破了，“求婚？！可是你从来没有告诉过我……不不不，我是想说，也许我们可以帮你出出主意挽回她。”

   我叹了一口气：“无所谓了，反正又不是真的，都过去了。”

   “对不起。”他垂下眼睑，把下巴埋进了厚厚的围巾里。老实说，我隐隐有点欣慰，因为我真没想到他没有像其他人那样讽刺我，而是为了我的失败而感到失落。当然，这也许是因为他的经历比我更倒霉，我不嘲笑他就不错了。

“可是哈利，”玛莉简捧着我的脸，认真地盯住我的眼睛说，“你知道吗？结婚意味着互相忍受、包容对方的一切缺点，可是你看起来就不像已经准备好的样子，你总是这么冲动，连求婚也这么随便。说真的，除了彼得，谁还能忍受你古怪的少爷脾气呢？”

“人是会改变的，我已经决定好好学习情绪管理了，你不相信我能够为了喜欢的人控制自己的坏脾气吗？我会的。”

她的眼神充满同情：“很显然，那个人不是霍利斯特小姐。”

注视着她那双多情的眼睛，我不禁脸红了。所以你们应该能看出来，我有点喜欢她，虽然不像彼得崇拜她一样那么热烈，如果她不是我好朋友的心上人，我早就出手了，谁会不喜欢明艳动人的性感尤物呢？假如她给我一个机会，我发誓我肯定不会让她失望。


	3. 哈利的第一人称

“我们分手吧。”

玛莉简说这句话的时候，背靠着货架，一边嚼着泡泡糖，而我正在挑选圣诞树。

我俩挤在嘈杂的杂货铺里，身边都是和我们一样筹备圣诞节的顾客。节假日的时候，这家历史悠久的百年老店总是装满了人，特别拥挤嘈杂。我手里拿着一棵树，又打量着脚边的那棵松树，思考着我的咖啡店正需要一棵大一点的圣诞树营造节日氛围，而左手的这棵小树正好可以摆在我俩的爱巢里。

我听到她吹的泡泡“噗”地一声破了，然后她就说了最开始的那句话。

大概是她的语气太过平常了，平常得就像是在说“我们今晚去第五大道上新开的那家日本料理店吃饭吧”，所以我也回复了一句稀松平常的话：“好啊。”我说这话的时候连头都没抬，完全沉浸在对圣诞节的幻想中——彼得一定会很乐意帮我装饰这些松树的。

五秒钟后我才反应过来：“什么，你刚才说什么？”

一定是止痛药吃得太多导致幻听。和彼得分开以后，我有些放纵自己，把药当饭吃，我以为自己治好了，原来都只是因为我被药物催眠了。彼得早就警告过我，这种药不仅具有成瘾性，还会损伤人类的神经中枢。以前和他住在一起的时候，他总是热衷于监督我定时定量服药，就像个爱唠叨的老妈子。事实上，我不知道这个比喻是否正确，因为我没既有见过我的老妈也没有其他人敢在我面前喋喋不休，但彼得说他的梅婶就是这样不厌其烦，所以我应该可以引用他的形容——他那么聪明，肯定是对的。

她转身，长头发甩了我一脸，我一下子懵了。

“你说什……MJ！！”

就算我的声音吸引了所有人的目光，她的动作也没有丝毫停顿，径直往前走。

在我眼里，那就像是一个电影慢镜头：室内拥挤嘈杂的人群，渐渐模糊成一幅抽象画，所有声音褪去，唯有皮鞋踩在地板的回响，在众人的注目礼下，她穿着黑色的高跟靴子和黑色的紧身裙，窈窕的背影远离我，潇洒的步伐能像他们这样特殊的女人走路的时候总能总带起一股强大的气流，撩起她的发丝，鲜艳的红发令所有背景都黯然失色。

不得不说，她的身材真好，而我一直都爱她的任性，一想到我已经失去她了，这真是令人沮丧。

“她说她要甩了你！”

圆脸的胖男孩舔着棒棒糖在我身后大声嚷道，他的眼睛早已笑成了月牙。我回头瞪了一眼这个幸灾乐祸的小家伙，却被回敬了一个“loser”的口型。

真是个不讨人喜欢的小孩。


End file.
